Shape-shifting Our Lives
by a.treegrowsinbrooklyn
Summary: Claire is growing up and her feelings for Quil are changing. What will she do when she finds out that he imprinted on her? Will she leave him behind as she goes off to college or stay and work things out? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so reviews and critiques are appreciated. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

**QPOV**

I felt someone kick my foot again while I was working under the car.

"Embry," I called, pushing myself out to stand up, "knock it—Oh, hey, Clairebear."

She stood there with a grin on her face, backpack slung gracefully over one shoulder. Her hair was pulled half up, letting silky, black stands fall perfectly around her face.

She laughed. "Hey, Quil. So, I'm Embry now?" Wiping my sweat on my shirt nearby, I threw her backpack behind the desk and embraced her. At a steady 108 degrees, I didn't think I could feel any warmer, but I did when Claire was around. My whole world moved for her. She was my world.

"She wishes," Embry teased, "I mean, who wouldn't want to be me." I snorted. She rolled her eyes.

"So," I asked, pulling on my grease-stained shirt, "how was school?"

She shrugged. "Not bad. I had a math quiz today, but I think it went pretty well." That was one other thing I loved about Claire. She was smart but modest. At almost seventeen, she helped Jacob balance the accounts for the Garage from time to time. "How's your day been?"

"Better now that you're here," I answered to quickly, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could catch them. _Dammit, Quil. You're going to scare her away or make her feel uncomfortable. _

She didn't miss a beat though. "Me too," she laughed. Although Claire knew that I was a wolf and knew about the imprinting process, she didn't know that I imprinted on her. Our families agreed that we'd feed her little bits at a time as she grew up, not wanting to shock her or worry about letting something slip. Plus, she was too damn smart; she would've figured it out, so there was no sense in keeping it from her. The two families also agreed though that my imprinting would be kept secret until she was at least seventeen. That sucked at times. I hated keeping secrets from Claire. But, I also knew that that was what was best for her, so I let it happen that way.

It pained me to be away from her, and it was like a rush of relief every time she stepped through that door. When she was younger, Jacob urged me to try to date other girls while I waited for Claire to mature. I couldn't. I knew that if I could spend every waking moment with her, I would. My feelings for her were changing, and I wondered if she could feel that too.

"What time do you get off work?" she asked, plopping herself on the desk and dangling her legs over the side.

I checked the clock. "About twenty minutes."

* * *

**CPOV**

When I arrived at the Garage, Jacob was standing out front at the counter, ringing up a customer.

"Hey, Clairebear," he greeted me, swiping a quick hug.

"Hi, Uncle Jake." I smiled back, slipping past him into the repair shop behind the counter.

Quil's feet were poking out from under a truck. Of course, he was barefoot; Quil hated shoes. I tapped his sole with my foot.

"Embry," he yelled, rolling out, "knock it—Oh, hey, Clairebear." I couldn't contain my laughter as his expression changed instantly.

"Hey, Quil. So, I'm Embry now?" I teased, smirking. He wrapped me in his sweaty arms, making my heart flutter. He was so warm. My headache vanished; it was like suddenly, I could see everything clearer.

At that moment, Embry walked in. "She wishes. I mean, who wouldn't want to be me." Quil snorted. Rolling my eyes, my best friend continued.

"So, how was school?" he asked as he pulled his shirt on. Even through his t-shirt, anyone could see that Quil was muscular. Although, he never really was shy about bearing his chest either. He _claimed_ that it was more comfortable to just not wear one. Knowing Quil, he just liked to show off when he could.

I shrugged. "Not bad." I didn't lie. It wasn't good either though. Actually, nothing was as good as being here with Quil. "I had a math quiz today, but I think it went pretty well." If I had a choice, I would spend every day and all day with Quil. I didn't know what I was going to do about college. My mom had already started talking to me about it, but I had a hard time imagining being away from him that long. It hurt just thinking about it. "How's your day been?" I continued, pushing away my thoughts.

"Better now that you're here." My heart soared.

"Me too," I laughed, hoping he wouldn't notice my blush. Quil had always been my best friend, but lately, I felt more for him than just platonic love. At first, I thought that I was coming down with something when my heart would pick up around him or when blood rushed to my cheeks. But now, I realized the hard truth: I had a crush on Quil Ateara.

This realization gave me a small sense of relief but was quickly replaced by worry once again. What was I thinking? First, Quil was over a decade older than I was and probably would never think of me as more than a friend. Second, he also was a wolf, and there was always the chance that he could imprint on someone. Third, if I confessed my feelings for him and he didn't reciprocate, would our friendship be ruined? Probably. I didn't want to risk that.

"So," I said, realizing that we'd both gone quiet, "what time do you get off work?"

He checked the clock. "About twenty minutes." We both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again, this is my first fanfic, so thank you for reviews and critiques! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

**QPOV**

We decided to head back to Claire's house and hang out there. Her sister, Grace, was out of state attending college, and her mother worked long hours, so we had the house to ourselves. I was glad that I could be there for her. The thought of Claire spending all this time in an empty house made me uneasy.

We chatted as Claire rummaged around the kitchen, pulling out bread and meat for sandwiches. She was always fussing over my appetite, worrying that I was hungry. It was true; I could never eat enough.

As she talked, I noticed some letters on the counter, soliciting her to come to their colleges. I felt a pain in my chest as I stared at them, not being able to bear the thought of her living far away from me.

"Quil? Did you hear me?" Her voice snapped me out of my daze. She was staring at me, a concerned expression etching her face. "Turkey or ham?"

"Oh, um, ham," I replied, "thanks." I did my best to smile. I knew that Claire took notice though and wasn't buying it. We were silent for a couple minutes as she returned to the fridge.

"Don't worry," she said suddenly, opening a bag of lunchmeat, "I'm not going." It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. "To be honest…"

"—Look, Clairebear," I interrupted, "if you want to go far away to college, I will support your decision." It took every ounce of courage I had to say that. But, if that is what she wanted, I would let her have it. I just wanted her to be happy. "You're too smart not to go to college, and you need to do what's best for you. I'll be fine."

Actually, I wouldn't be fine, but I would find some way to bear through it. Maybe I would follow her and get an apartment nearby. That is, if she wouldn't mind. I would miss the pack but being there for her was more important.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Do you want turkey or ham?" I asked, my back turned to Quil as I headed for the fridge. No response. "Quil?" Turning, I then notice he was in a daze.

Quil was staring at the pile of college ads I'd received in the mail. Most of them were from out of state and offered me opportunities to win scholarships, but I wasn't interested.

"Quil, did you hear me?" I asked gently, not wanting to make him jump, "Turkey or ham?" Was he worried that I'd just leave him here alone? No. That was silly. _Why would that worry him?_ I asked myself. We were best friends, but that was just it. We were just friends. It wasn't like we were dating…My heart sunk.

"Oh, um, ham. Thanks." He cleared his voice as he snapped back to reality. An awkward silence filled the room as I took out the lunchmeat. Finally, I had to say something. If I was wrong, I could just wave it off. At least, I hoped.

"Don't worry," I said, breaking the silence, "I'm not going." Taking a deep breath, I continued, "To be honest—"

"Look, Clairebear," Quil suddenly interrupted, using my nickname he gave me. "If you want to go far away for college, I will support your decision. You're too smart not to go to college, and you need to do what's best for you. I'll be fine."

He might be fine, but I wouldn't be. I didn't want to move far away from Forks like Grace and only get to see Quil a few times a year. I'd hardly been a day without seeing him in my entire life, and I wasn't about to start that.

I sighed. "I want to go to college, Quil. I just don't think I'm ready to leave home yet. I…" I trailed off, not sure what to say next. I, what? _I love you?_ I definitely couldn't say that. That would probably freak him out, and then I'd never see him again. _I would be willing to go but only if you came with me?_ No. I could never ask Quil to follow me. He'd miss the pack too much and loved being a wolf. That would be like torture for him.

"I understand," he said, much to my relief. "You still have time to think about it. You know though that I would do anything for you, right? If you ever needed me, ever wanted me to, ya know, um, move somewhere nearby, I'd do it for you." He cleared his throat.

"No, no," I shot his offer down, "I couldn't ever ask that of you. But, thanks, Quil."

* * *

**QPOV**

"But, thanks, Quil," she said, the corner of her mouth turning up into a sad smile.

I hated seeing Claire upset, so I decided to fix it. Hopping off the bar stool, I grabbed her jacket from the coat rack by the door.

"Hey," I said, pulling two zip-lock bags from a drawer, "why don't you put those in these, and we'll hike up to our favorite spot. It's actually a nice day today." Forks, Washington had to be the rainiest place in the entire world, aside from London. An afternoon of sunshine was rare, so I always tried to take advantage of it.

"Okay," she said, returning to her normal, bubbly self, "sounds good." She smiled up at me.

A few weeks passed, and Spring Break arrived. I waited for Claire to come out of school as I leaned up against her car. Finally, the last bell rang, and I spotted her chatting with a group of friends. Among them were a couple boys, one of which looked at Claire attentively, too attentively. I bit back a growl as my jaw clenched.

_Breathe, Quil. Just breathe, _I told myself. It would be bad to phase in front of all Claire's classmates, so I tried to keep my cool.

She spotted me and started waving, a huge grin across her face. She ran to me, and I received her, spinning her around in a hug and setting her down. Her friends followed, whispering to each other.

"Quil! What're you doing here?" she asked eagerly. I immediately felt like a hundred dollars, happy that she was so excited to see me.

I laughed. "Jake gave me the afternoon off," I said. "There's a bonfire tonight at the Res. I thought you'd want to go visit Emily since you haven't seen her in a while." Her smile broadened.

"Eh-hem," her friend interjected, nudging her. Claire gave an embarrassed shrug.

"Sorry," she laughed, "Lydia, this is Quil, Quil Ateara." The small blonde fiddled with her hair and giggled. "Quil, this is Lydia, Georgie, Nate, and Drew." I nodded, acknowledging the other three. Georgie was a tall brunette and seemed more subdued than her friend. Standing next to her was Nate, who I assumed was her boyfriend since they were holding hands. Then, there was Drew. He had the build of a football or soccer player and was an average-sized guy. He looked at me as if he was sizing me up, and I made sure he felt threatened. There was no way he could have my Clairebear. He'd better not even _think _about her. Claire broke off our staring contest.

"Well, see you guys after Break," she said, tugging me towards the car and handing over her keys. Climbing into the driver's seat, I refocused my attention on Claire.

"What was that?" she asked. _Dammit,_ I thought.

"Nothing," I mumbled as the engine roared to life. "Your friends. They seem nice."

"Oh, c'mon, Quil," she laughed. "You and Drew looked like you were going to get in a fight." She had me pinned. I sighed in frustration.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," I growled more than I meant to.

"You didn't like the way he looked at me?" Clearly, she was confused and oblivious to the fact that the guy had a huge crush on her. "Quil, Drew and I are just friends," she said, confirming my theory.

"Obviously, he wants to be more than 'just friends', Clairebear. I was just ensuring that he wouldn't try anything funny." The very thought of him appraising her body made me angry all over again. My grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Quil," she asked quietly, "are you…jealous?"

"No." Hell yes. There was no way that that guy was going to get near my Clairebear. If he ever so much as laid a finger on her, I was going to break his arm off. The fact that he was around her the entire day while I wasn't able to be there irked me.

"Oh," was all she said. Claire sounded, what? Embarrassed? Disappointed maybe? There was something in the tone of her voice that I couldn't quite decipher. She cleared her throat. "In any case, _I _ don't like him like that." This was a slight relief.

Now that I thought about it, Claire never dated. Sure, she was asked out by a few guys (which I was not very happy about), but she always declined. I was secretly thankful that she hadn't taken interest in anyone yet, but I worried that someday she would and it wouldn't be me.

"Uh, speaking of crushes," Claire said hesitantly, "Lydia is kind of, um, slightly obsessed with you." I frowned.

"So that's what that was about," I recalled, remembering Lydia's suggestive nudge to Claire. "Can't you just tell her about all of my bad qualities?" I suggested, jokingly. "Not that I have that many, but I'd let you make some up." I winked and she laughed, lightening the mood once again.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Ugh…" Lydia complained, "That English test totally kicked my butt."

"I didn't think it was that bad." Shrugging, I grabbed my stuff from my locker and slammed it shut. The final bell rang. Spring vacation. We were free.

Drew, Georgie, and Nate met up with Lydia and I as we exited the building. They all talked about the cruises and warm-weather vacay spots they were headed to for the duration of next week. All I could think about though was spending time with Quil.

"So," Drew asked, "where are you going, Claire?" He and his parents were headed for a resort in Cancun and invited me along. I declined, saying that my mother would never allow me to go, even though she might have let me.

"I'm staying—Quil!" I broke off into a run as I spotted him leaning up against my car. His arms were bulging in his t-shirt, and he gave me that impish grin I loved so much. He picked me up and spun me around, crushing his chest to mine before setting me on sturdy ground once again.

"What're you doing here?" I was thrilled that he was here waiting for me after school. He laughed.

"Jake gave me the afternoon off," Quil said. "There's a bonfire tonight at the Res. I thought you'd want to go visit Emily since you haven't seen her in a while." I smiled. He always thought of everything and knew exactly what I needed.

"Eh-hem…" Lydia nudged me suggestively. Crap. I'd forgotten about her.

Lydia had been trying to get me to introduce her to Quil forever. She was slightly obsessed the first time she saw him because he was "the sexiest looking man she'd ever seen in her life". She asked me how I knew him, and I made the mistake of saying that he was like an older brother to me. Because I hadn't made it abundantly clear to her that he was off-limits, she hounded me to introduce her to her "future husband". This pissed me off even more. I only put up with Lydia because she was already friends with Georgie, Nate, and Drew.

"Sorry," I laughed, not trusting myself to keep calm if I didn't, "Lydia, this is Quil. Quil Ateara." _And he's mine_, I wanted to say. "Quil, this is Lydia, Georgie, Nate, and Drew." Lydia giggled and played with her hair in an attempt to flirt. Quil wasn't paying attention though. In fact, he was glaring at Drew; Drew was glaring back. Had I missed something?

"Well," I broke in, "see you guys after Break!" I pulled on Quil's arm, placing my keys in his free hand. I needed to escape all this awkwardness.

Climbing into the car, Quil turned to face me. I could see the tension in his body and the anger that burned in his eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked, stunned by his behavior toward Drew. Obviously, I missed something.

"Nothing," he grumbled dismissively. "Your friends. They seem nice." Did he really expect me to buy that? They seem "nice"?

"Oh, c'mon, Quil." I knew him better than that; he knew that. I laughed at his ridiculousness. "You and Drew looked like you were going to get in a fight." I gave him a pointed look. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

He sighed in frustration. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Wait, what?! That was not the answer I was expecting. That was what made him so angry?

"You didn't like the way he looked at me?" I reiterated, hardly believing what I heard. Did Quil really care that other guys liked me? Not that I liked Drew. "Quil, Drew and I are just friends." I'd made this clear to Drew a while back when Georgie told me he wanted to ask me out. It went better than I expected, and we remained friends.

"Obviously, he wants to be more than 'just friends', Clairebear. I was just ensuring that he wouldn't try anything funny." The muscles in Quil's arms flexed again. I hadn't seen him this upset in a long time. At the same time, I wondered why he was being so protective about this.

"Quil," I asked gently, "are you…jealous?"

"No," was his immediate response. I'd been wrong. Maybe Quil was just trying to be a good friend and look out for me.

"Oh." I tried not to show my disappointment. I thought the answer would be "yes", but my fantasy had gotten the best of me. I only thought about what I wanted to be; I wanted Quil to be jealous because that would mean that he felt more for me than just a friend. "In any case, I don't like him like that," I said, just putting it out there.

The more I thought about it, the more it drove me nuts. Did Quil like other girls? _Of course he does,_ I told myself, _he _is_ a guy. Well, a man actually. _But, I never saw Quil around girls, other than imprints or Leah. What did he think of Lydia? I would die if he dated her.

"Uh, speaking of crushes," I began, hesitant to even mention it, "Lydia is kind of, um, slightly obsessed with you." Over-obsessed would have been a better description. I hated the way she talked about him like she actually knew him. Lydia knew nothing about him; to her, he was just a pretty face. To me though, Quil was my everything.

He frowned. "So that's what that was about." I could see the wheels turning in his head. Then, he smirked. "Can't you just tell her about all of my bad qualities?" he teased. "Not that I have many, but I'd let you make some up." He winked at me and I laughed, relieved he saw through her fake outer shell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I again do not own anything. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**CPOV**

When Quil and I arrived at Aunt Emily's house, I could hear Kate crying from the driveway. Entering the house, I found Uncle Sam trying to calm her down, although it was without much avail. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him bouncing a baby on his hip, cooing soft words to her.

"Hey, Uncle Sam." I held out my arms to receive Kate, relieving him from his efforts. I picked her up and made a silly face. "What'cha cryin' about? Huh? What'cha cryin' about?" My cousin stopped screaming. "There's my good girl," I said softly, cradling her in my arms.

"Phew. Thanks, Clairebear. You're a lifesaver," Uncle Sam told me appreciatively. He looked exhausted. "I don't know how you do it, but when you come, she stops." I shrugged.

"Is Aunt Emily here?" Kate sucked on her thumb, letting her eyes close. It was probably time for her afternoon nap.

"No. She had to run to the grocery store to grab some more food." Both he and Quil grinned. "You know us wolves and our appetites." Aunt Emily was the best cook on the Res, so everyone counted on her to make the food for the bonfires. Years ago, I started helping her and was becoming a pretty decent chef myself. "She should be home soon."

"Sounds good," I replied. "I'm going to put Kate down for her nap. She's already out."

"Thanks," he yawned. It looked like his daughter wasn't the only one in need of some rest.

As I set the sleeping baby in her crib, I thought about having a daughter one day. I imagined that she'd look a lot like little Katherine with deep dark-brown eyes, silky jet-black hair, and beautiful russet skin. I blushed as I thought of Quil being a father.

Looking back on the past year, my feelings for Quil had changed a lot. I had a harder time seeing him as my best friend as romantic thoughts for impeded my brain. Last year, I never would have considered seeing him than more than an older brother figure, but now, I wanted there to be more between us. The thought saddened me as I realized its improbability.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I was taken aback by the low, harsh tones of the two men. It seemed that Quil and Uncle Sam were in some sort of argument, but they were consider enough not to wake the baby.

* * *

**QPOV**

"She's changed," Sam mused, yawning again as he plotted himself on the couch. "You've changed too."

"Really?" I studied myself for a moment. Physically, I noticed a lot had changed with Claire. She was becoming more beautiful every day with the way hips were filling out and face was maturing. Everything about her was becoming softer, more feminine. It was hard not to notice. But me? I still looked the same as I had when I was seventeen. I wasn't aging because I regularly phased, so why did Sam think I had changed?

"In here," he laughed, knocking on his head. _Oh. That made more sense. Was it that obvious? _ "The two of you are like two awkward teenagers."

"You know I can't do anything," I said a bit defensively. _It was a challenge every day to not confess what I felt for her, not to confess what she was to me. _"I made a promise." I grimaced, crossing my arms as I leaned against the wall facing Sam.

"I know." My old pack leader put his hands up in surrender. "It's not fair."

"No," I growled, "it's not. Do you know what it's like to watch her be ogled by guys every day and not be there for her when she's at school—and, and—not being able to go after the boy who asks her out and tell her that he can't have her because she's yours? Or just hold hands with her because you just want to touch her to be connected?" My frustration continued to grow as I paced back and forth. "I don't get to do any of that. And worst of all, I have to wait, wondering every day if someday, maybe she'll love me back." I huffed in irritation.

"I get you, Quil," he said, nodding. I was hot, and I snapped.

"No, I really don't think you do," I retorted.

"Hey," Sam barked, "I'm just trying to help." He rose to his feet, being challenged. A wolf instinct.

"You didn't have to wait fifteen or twenty years for Emily to grow up. You didn't have to hide from her that you two were soul mates. You are married to her and have a beautiful daughter. You don't have to wonder if she loves you or—"

"Leave Emily out of this," he demanded through gritted teeth. "You think you know so much, Quil, but you don't." I quieted. I knew I had crossed the line. Sam walked around the room, scrubbing his face with his hands, trying to calm down. My chest rose and fell quickly as I tried to recompose myself.

Just then, Claire entered the room, and I wondered how much of the argument she heard. Sam and I shot a look at each other.

"Quil, you should take a walk." It was more of an order than a suggestion. Feeling the anger boiling inside me, I slammed the door, grumbling.

* * *

**CPOV**

As I walked into the room, they quieted, both pacing. When they noticed me, they glanced at each other.

"Quil, you should go for a walk," Uncle Sam suggested. Quil looked enraged but took the advice and huffed his way out of the house. The door slammed as he exited. I stood there, shocked.

"Is he okay?" I asked, still staring at the dark mahogany. I had never seen Quil act like this before. Sure, he got irritated and angry from time to time, but mostly, Quil was a naturally relaxed and easy-going person. He like to joke a lot and laugh. Lately, his mood had been a little more sullen, more on-edge than normal Quil.

"He'll be alright," Uncle Sam assured me. "We just had a little argument. Both of us are just a little tired and let our tempers get the best of us. It was nothing."

As he said this, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I ran outside to greet Aunt Emily. She pulled me into a hug, saying that it had been too long.

"Look at you, Clairebear!" she said in disbelief. "My little girl is all grown up." Like everything else in my life, my body was changing too. My hips and chest were filling out, and my butt was becoming more define. I was proud that I was become more woman-like.

I laughed. "I don't know what little girl you're talking about, but I know of one that is taking an afternoon nap right now." She smiled and handed me a bag of groceries.

Uncle Sam greeted Aunt Emily at the door, taking the bags and placing them on the counter. He pulled her into a long, sweeping kiss. Anyone could see how much they loved each other. I tried not to stare as they had their quiet moment, but I got lost in thought. _Will Quil imprint and love some other woman like that? Will he forget about me when this happens? Will it ever happen? _

Aunt Emily cleared her throat. Uncle Sam had already left the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone.

"You okay, pumpkin?" she asked, unpacking the large amounts of food. I was going to say that I was fine but then thought about it. _Was I fine?_ "No" was the truthful answer. I sighed.

"Aunt Emily, what do feel like to love someone? Like, how do you know? And what do you do if the other person doesn't feel the same way about you? What if you know that it's impossible for them to love you back the way you love them, but you love them anyway?"

She smiled sympathetically. "Well, let me tell you something. First of all, you're still young and you have lots of time to decide who you love. Secondly, if you love Quil, then tell him. I think you would be very surprised to find that his feelings are more like yours than you think." I blushed at her recognition of Quil.

"Really?" I breathed. The Quilette tribe man had never given me any indication that he felt the same way. "How do you know?"

Aunt Emily chuckled, "The man can't live without you, Clairebear. When you're not with him, he's constantly thinking about you. When you are with him, he can't stop looking at you. He has this adoration in his eyes, like you are the only thing that is precious to him. That's how I know." Her words struck me; I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"But, what about our age—"

"Nothing is impossible. You also must remember that age doesn't really matter all that much in the world of the shape-shifter. I also advise you to be patient. If it is meant to be, then things will work themselves out. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. If there was one thing of which I was sure, it was that Aunt Emily gave sound advice. I would try to be patient. More than anything, I was shocked and excited that Quil loved me back.


End file.
